


Knight into Dawn

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sir Orlando's squire, Elijah doesn't want to get up this morning, so Sir Viggo lends a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight into Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illuins_lair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuins_lair/gifts).



> This is for illuins_lair, who requested #2 on my [meme](http://moit.livejournal.com/81488.html), knight.

Elijah, Sir Orlando’s young squire, snuggled closer to the man. The cave provided adequate shelter from the snow, but it didn’t do as much for the cold. Behind Elijah, Sir Viggo noticed the young squire shivering and wrapped an arm around the boy’s slim waist.

Sir Orlando had been Sir Viggo’s squire, and the two older men never found it necessary to separate. The addition of Elijah just kept things exciting in their lives.

Sir Orlando rolled over onto his back and yawned loudly. “It’s nearly dawn.”

Elijah made a soft sound and rubbed his face against the fabric of Sir Orlando’s tunic.

“That means it’s time to get up,” Sir Viggo agreed.

Elijah laced his fingers through the ones resting on his belly. “Let it not be dawn yet,” Elijah said, finally.

“We need to get up,” Sir Orlando said.

Sir Viggo nodded, but his hand strayed past the waist of Elijah’s leggings and took hold of the squire’s half-hard cock. Elijah gasped in surprise. Sir Orlando opened his eyes and looked down, grinning at the sight. He tilted the boy’s chin up and took his mouth in a kiss. He worked the boy with lips and tongue while Sir Viggo worked him with a hand skillful at more than just swordplay. They brought the boy quickly, moaning and sighing his relief into Sir Orlando’s warm mouth.

When they finished, the three arose with no more complaints from Elijah. They packed up their horses and set off through the snow, Elijah between his Knights.


End file.
